


Getting to Know You

by FairyNiamh



Series: John/Horatio Snippets [1]
Category: CSI: Miami, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Crossover, Deception, Hook-Up, M/M, Not Beta Read, Randomness, Trope Bingo Round 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7747816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time John and Horatio meet (hook-up)... they weren't exactly honest with one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting to Know You

It was supposed to be a quick hook up before the convention his son had talked the good citizens of Beacon Hills he _needed_ to attend. Granted throwing around the word 'Free' certainly helped his son on his campaign. (We only need a few thousand for room, food, gas, flight, and of course a moderate spending fee if a steal comes along that would, ultimately help out the good city.)

Okay, so he hadn't had a vacation in years and he had never been to a Police Convention. He couldn't imagine standing in a large crowd discussing laws, nightmares, safety procedures... of course they also handed awards for Most Dangerous Stop, Craziest Laws Still on the Books (though are never enforced. He is not going to arrest a woman for driving in a bathrobe. Does he look suicidal? No, don't answer that. Obviously he is, since werewolves are real; and no, there would be no supernatural tales coming from him.)

Speaking of, he wonders how many of the good officers know about werewolves and what they do about the. Derek had told him that there were only a few that have been let in on the 'hairy situation' and usually, they were of the supernatural variety themselves.

On this trip Stiles told him to catch a serial killer and Derek asked for an information about the 'Skunk Ape'. Both requests were reasonable... if he wants to be committed to Eichen House.

Maybe he could just ask someone an honest question. What the fuck is a Skunk Ape? Does he need to stock up on tomato juice? Would they like two, slightly used, men to help them around the house? He was (almost) willing to sell the pair of them if only to save his sanity.

Fuck, he needed to get laid. 

He went to the first bar he came to before he reached Kissimmee for the convention. After all, he didn't dare hook up with anyone there. The chances of the person being in the service (one way or another) was high. Most tended to frown at one night stands (even though those who complain the most are the ones cheating on their spouse... usually.)

As he sipped on his whiskey he saw a red head with captivating blue eyes walk into the room. He would admit, if only to himself, that he wanted this man. (Okay, he has a thing for red heads, Stiles had to get his taste from them somewhere, right?)

"Hi," the man said as he approached.

John cleared his throat and nodded before saying anything. "Hello."

"David," he introduced himself and held out his hand.

John smiled when he detected the lie. Well, two could play that game. "Linden."

 _'David'_ smiled and John knew that they were on the same page. Both were liars; and the chances that they were both looking to get laid were high. Which was a very happy thought for John. He shifted in his seat as his pants started to tighten.

"Married?" he heard 'David' ask. 

It was then that he noticed that he had been wearing _and_ playing with his wedding ring. He dropped his hands and gave a small humorless chuckle. "Widower."

David blinked and scooted closer to him. "Same. Do you have a room?"

John slapped his head and moaned. He peaked at the man from behind his hand. "No, I can easily rectify that though."

"Don't bother," and just like that John's erection deflated. "I have a room in the motel down the road. Why don't we share for the night?" he asked as he pulled his drink away.

He cleared his throat and nodded. He didn't quite trust is voice not to squeak like his son's when the boy got excited. He followed David to the motel next door and once they were inside, they both fell into each other. Kissing, rubbing, tugging at each other's clothes.

The Sheriff tugged away and took a deep breath. "Random question,' he warned.

"Okay."

"Have you ever heard of a skunk ape?" 

David had not expected that question and just blinked. "No, but if it's important..."

"Thank fuck, not important at all," he said as he dove back in to the delicious mouth. It was nice kissing someone that was the same height. 

Once all of their clothes were off, he allowed himself to be pushed back on the bed. His legs parted as his partner crawled up the bed. He could only moan as the red head grasped both of their cocks and started to pump them. He reached down and threaded his fingers through David's and helped him.

"Fuck, you're perfect David," he panted as they pumped into their fists.

"The same," he started only to pause long enough to moan, "could be said about you Linden."

Has John mentioned that it has been a long fucking time since he has had any satisfaction outside of his own right hand? Has he mentioned he needed to get laid? He has? Good then you will fucking forgive him for coming and groaning out David's name as the man bit him.

Luckily, his partner followed right after him. They both crawled out of bed and made their way into the shower. They slowly washed each other off, not trying to get off, just an exploration that neither wanted to stop.

When the water got chilly, rather than leaving for the night, they crawled back into bed and cuddled. Nothing sexual, just one man taking comfort in the arms of another.

Come morning, they could only give each other a wry smile and a deep kiss. Positive that it would be the last that they saw of each other.

\--------

John made his way over to the rental and booked it to Kissimmee. He had had a wonderful night's sleep and if he had the courage, he would have likely asked David for his real name and number. Not that he was willing to move to Florida, but maybe the man could come and visit him in California.

Ha, he could only wish.

He made a quick stop in a gas station to fill up his tank and change into his uniform. He knew he didn't have to be in uniform, but he was more comfortable in it. Unlike some, it kept him humble. Made him remember that the good people of Beacon Hills trusted him enough to elect him and he would not let them down.

He made his way over to the convention center and entered with a small smile and a nod as the officer at the door waved him through.

He thought that there would be a registration or something, but everything seemed laid back and no one judged him for carrying his service pistol.

He stopped at a few tables. Picked up flyers from a survival group that Stiles might be interested in. Picked up a Zombie Survival guide from the CDC table (simply because he _had_ to ask Deaton and his son if zombies were real. Just like time travel, that would have him punching his clock for the last time), looked at some guns that he was pretty sure Chris could get him for less. Though he accepted the card.

Tried a few samples, did not ask about skunk apes, and just had a good time.

He was just frowning at his phone (because of course Stiles insisted that he feel around and find out if anyone had a gun shell press for sale, because he didn't trust the Argents not to screw him over.) Yeah, Chris was _his_ friend, but Stiles trusted him as far as he trusted the sun to not be hot. One of these days he would find out why.

"A Skunk Ape is a Bigfoot, Sheriff..." a familiar voice said.

John spun around with a smile on his face. "Stilinski. John Stilinski; and you are?"

"Detective Horatio Caine, of Miami Dade Police. Your earlier question made me curious; so I asked one of my men. I confess, that it made one of my men very happy. Walter swears that they are real and that his grandmother saw one. Of course, this caused Detective Wolfe to pick on him. Why did you ask about a skunk ape anyway?" Horatio asked with a grin.

"My son asked about it."

"Your son?"

"Graduated from high school and is fixing to enter his first year of Stanford. He has ADHD and a love for research. His latest is Supernatural Beings of North America. He's already covered South America and a good chunk of Asia."

"Is he going to be a detective?"

John smiled and shook his head. "He wants to be a teacher, like his mother was. His boyfriend is thinking about joining me in Beacon Hills."

"Where is Beacon Hills?"

"So curious Detective. It's in California. If you are ever in the area, I would be happy to give you a place to stay."

"I like the sound of that. My card and my personal number. If you don’t have a place to stay tonight. Perhaps we can share information on unsolved cases or something," Horatio left the question open.

"I cannot think of a better way to spend my weekend," he said as he took the card and handed Horatio his card in return.

He had come out here for a vacation and wound up with a lover (hopefully.) Not a bad way to spend your free time. Not a bad way at all.

~Fin~


End file.
